1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic controlled power generator, to rearrange the relative location of the magnetic controlled loading device, power generator, and flywheel device to form two independent modules for easy assembly and disassembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sports equipment with a magnetic controlled power generator can produce flywheel inertia force, power generation and magnetron load regulation. The magnetic controlled power generator includes a magnetic controlled loading device, power generator and flywheel.
A magnet rotates with the flywheel to form a magnetic circuit of the armature core for a coil of the armature core producing electricity, which is the principle of a permanent-magnet alternating current generator. The magnetic controlled power generator uses this principle by making the flywheel as the source for the alternating current generator, so that the voltage produced will go through a power line into an AC/DC converter. This will provide the power for the magnetic controlled loading device and achieve electrical loading control. Further, the eddy current resistance is formed by using changes in the magnetic field, thus becoming a breaking loading method. Its fundamental principle is using a conductive metal plate and moving it through a magnetic field. The magnetic fields opposing the change, or so called “eddy current.” Moreover, according to Maxwell's Equation, the intensity of the magnetic force is in direct proportion to the square of magnetic flux density. The magnetic force can be applied to the exercise machine's braking loading.
However, the prior art disclosed above has the following drawbacks:
1. If the magnetic controlled loading device, power generator and flywheel have poor compatibility, the magnetron load regulation, power generation efficiency and flywheel inertia forces will affect sports equipment and thus it is difficult to assemble and repair the components.
2. If the loading portion uses permanent magnets as its magnetic field source, then it is very difficult to link up to external digital signals, and thereby unable to attain the goal of computerization and digitization, unless there is a motor and motor controller to change the relative location of the magnets and conductors, or utilizing magnetic wire coils and external power sources to overcome these problems.
Therefore, the inventor has studied the problems mentioned above and made improvements to overcome the problems.